From Homespun To Silk
by sidhefaerie
Summary: A new Queen needs new gowns and a nightie or two


**"From Homespun To Silk" ~Het~ Arthur/Gwen (Canon) K+**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Royal Seamstress, 3 helpers  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon  
Summary: A new Queen needs new gowns and a nightie or two

**From Homespun To Silk**  
As if being a new Queen wasn't bad enough now Gwen had a different problem. She had nothing to wear. It wasn't proper for her to wear the same clothes she once wore when she scrubbed the floors of the castle.

As soon as Arthur left for training, Merlin let in the Royal Seamstress and her three helpers. Merlin cleared the table and the helpers piled armloads of silks, satins, velvets and brocades on the table.

"There is so much here I really don't need that much." Gwen started to protest.

"Gwen you need new everything including…" the seamstress glanced back at Merlin and whispered. "Under things."

"Oh I didn't think of that." Gwen looked at Merlin and blushed. "But I have the new ones I just made and a silk nightdress."

"Gwen, you are Queen now you can't have homespun under things. You must have silk or satin. All the Ladies of the Court wear that kind of thing."

"I know I washed a lot of them for Morgana." Gwen said then she looked at Merlin. "Merlin, you need to go to training with Arthur."

"Arthur said that I should stay in case there is anything that you need." Merlin said.

"I don't now go on." Gwen pushed him out the door and locked it. She turned back to the women and sighed. "Let's get on with it."

"I have a few things already made up. I thought you could use." The seamstress unwrapped a few undergarments and a nightdress. The nightdress was embroidered with rose buds in various colors around the bodice. "I thought you might like this one. "

"Yes thank you. It is lovely!" Gwen looked at the embroidery. "The one I wore last night was rather plain. I really didn't have much time to decorate it. I had made it before but I didn't see the need to do anything to it after …well….after the last time."

"Yes well, you need them now. Let me see what you have so we can go from there." The seamstress said.

Gwen opened the trunk by the cupboard and the two women peered in. There were a few new things as well as a few that was not so new.

"Gwen, you will need your own chambers. All of your dresses and things will not fit in the cupboard with His Majesty's things." The woman said.

"Arthur and I want to share chambers." Gwen said.

"You are a Queen now. You need a room for dressing then you can come back here and …." The seamstress blushed.

Gwen started to giggle. It was strange to see the woman blush considering she had five grown children and a few grandchildren as well. "I will talk to Arthur about it. He may have other ideas. "

"Well, let's get you measured up so we can start picking fabrics and sketches." The seamstress waved over one of her helpers to write down the measurements.

"There is one request I have. I would like a red silk nightdress. Red is Arthur's favorite color." Gwen said.

The helpers giggled as they set out the parchment for writing down the measurements and sketches of possible dresses.

The seamstress glared at them. "There will be none of that in front of Her Majesty. I have the perfect sketch for that."

"You have a sketch for a nightdress?" Gwen thought the woman was certainly prepared.

"Oh yes. I have to be prepared." The seamstress looked through the pile of sketches until she found the one she wanted. "It had the Pendragon crest embroidered around the hem at intervals and a gold knot work design on a square neckline."

"That will be perfect. How soon can you have it done?" Gwen asked

"A week at the latest." The seamstress said.

"Perfect! That will be just in time for his birthday celebration." Gwen smiled. "I will need a gown as well for his feast."

"I will have one ready by then I promise." The seamstress said.

The measuring procedure took only a few minutes. They were looking through sketches when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Guinevere?!" Arthur called out from behind the door.

Gwen went to the door and opened it for Arthur. "You didn't train very long."

"Most of the men were still hung over from last night's feast. There wasn't much point." Arthur said as he walked in. He looked at the table and grinned. "I see I will have to have Merlin make room in my cupboards."

"Maybe I should have my own chambers." Gwen said.

Arthur looked like she had stabbed him in the heart. "Nonsense. There is plenty of room here. Isn't there Merlin?"

Merlin just grunted as he carried Arthur's armor and chainmail into the chambers and dropped them with a clatter in the corner. "Maybe she doesn't want to share chambers with a slob."

Gwen giggled. "That is not true, Merlin. I want to share chambers with Arthur but I don't think there is space for all my things and his too. Besides he has always been a slob and that didn't deter me from falling in love with him."

"Guinevere, I'm hurt." Arthur looked shocked.

Merlin chuckled. "I guess love conquers all then."

"It will be just for dressing and keeping my things in. I promise." Gwen went over and put her hand on Arthur's arm.

"Merlin, the chambers next door is to be for the Queen's things." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and headed out the door. "I'll just get right on that."

The seamstress and her helpers started to pick up the bolts of cloth and things on the table. One of the sketches fell on the floor. Arthur picked it up and looked at it.

"Guinevere, is this one of your new gowns?" Arthur handed it to her.

"No its not." Gwen looked at the low cut gown and blushed a bit.

Arthur took the sketch from her and looked at the cloth the helpers were holding. "I want this in the lavender velvet." He handed the sketch to the seamstress. "Lavender is her favorite color."

"Arthur I have chosen several already." Gwen said as she took his hand.

"Then what is one more. I have the most beautiful Queen in the entire known world and she should have things just as lovely as she is. I am the King so that is how it has to be." Arthur took her hand and kissed it.

"You will regret that when you see how much all this will cost." Gwen said.

Arthur frowned. "It won't be that much."

"Morgana's gowns were several gold pieces each." Gwen warned him.

"Your taste is not that elaborate. I have faith you will not drain the coffers." Arthur said with a grin.

"Just wait until you see what I will wear on your birthday." Gwen smiled mischievously.

The helpers all started to giggle.

The seamstress grinned as well. "If there is nothing else My Lady, I would like to get started."

"Oh yes and thank you." Gwen said.

The seamstress nodded and shooed her helpers out.

Arthur pulled Gwen close and whispers. "I was really more interested in what you wouldn't be wearing on my birthday."

Gwen whispered back. "I plan on making your birthday memorable no matter what I wear."

"Maybe we should practice a little." Arthur said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are incorrigible." Gwen laughed.

Arthur laughed and covered her lips with a kiss before she could protest further.

One week later they were alone when Gwen came from behind the dressing screen in Arthur's chambers in the red nightdress. He could do nothing but stare at her with his mouth open. When she dropped it to the floor a few minutes later, he thought it was the best birthday he had ever had in his life.


End file.
